


Dancing with Tears in My Eyes

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Melodrama, One Shot, Sad, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond hasst seine Geburtstage, denn jedes Jahr auf's Neue erinnern sie ihn daran, dass an diesem Tag sein geliebter Bruder Elros verstorben war.  Seiner Familie macht er es daher nicht geraden leicht, ihm dennoch eine Freude zu bereiten. Doch dieses Jahr hat Celebrían eine Überraschung für ihn parat. [Dancing With Tears In My Eyes – Kesha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Tears in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier: http://desdrachenheim.blogspot.de/2016/02/kreativkasten-26-darkened-days-to-come.html Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

Es war noch sehr früh, der Morgen dämmerte gerade erst über Bruchtal. Trotz allem erhob sich über das Rauschen des Wassers bereits der vielstimmige Chor der Vögel. Ein sanfter Windhauch strich durch das Tal, bewegte die Grashalme und raschelte im ersten zarten Laub des Jahres, das gerade erst knospte. Der erste Tag des Märzes war angebrochen.

  Elrond wünschte, er wäre schon vorbei.

  Ungewohnt früh wach, lag er schon seit geraumer Zeit wach, starrte missmutig an die Decke und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was für ein Tag dies war. Da es nicht wirklich funktionierte, versuchte er, wenigstens an nichts zu denken. Das wollte ebenso wenig funktionieren. Es war nun einmal leider ein Ritual, dass sich seit dem 1. März des 443. Jahres des Zweiten Zeitalters wiederholte. Noch ein Jahr zuvor wäre dieser Tag eigentlich ein Freudentag gewesen. Wäre sein Bruder Elros nur nicht genau an ihrem 500. Geburtstag verstorben.

  _Hier nun sind wir, willkommen zu meinem Begräbnis_ , dachte er mit Galgenhumor. Dann wurde er ernster und damit auch eindeutig deprimierter als ohnehin schon. _O Elros, mein geliebter Bruder! Es ist jedes Jahr dasselbe, ich glaube, ohne dich ersticken zu müssen, ohne dich mein Herz nicht mehr schlagen zu spüren. Ich bin allein, allein ohne dich, obgleich doch umgeben von Gemahlin und Söhnen. Doch ohne dich ist es nicht dasselbe, es ist dunkel und kalt. Mit jeder Bewegung wünsche ich dem Tod näher zu kommen, jenem Tod, der uns für immer scheiden sollte. Wohin bist du gegangen, wo ich dir nicht folgen kann?_

_Warum trafen wir jene unsägliche Wahl? Du die deine, ich die meine?_

_Habe ich alles zerstört mit der Wahl des falschen Schicksals, musste unsere Liebe daran zugrunde gehen? Doch welchen Sinn hat es, jetzt noch danach zu fragen? Es ist vorbei, du bist gegangen und ich muss der Dinge harren, die da kommen mögen, vielleicht strahlend hell für andere, für mich aber pechschwarz. Es ist alles meine Schuld ..._

  Er warf sich auf sie Seite und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen, um mögliche Schluchzer schon im Keim zu ersticken, damit Celebrían neben ihm nicht davon munter wurde. Allerdings schien sie schon die Bewegung geweckt zu haben. Sie begann sich zu regen, streckte sich genüsslich und blinzelte in das Morgenlicht, das durch die Fenstervorhänge in das Gemach fiel. Daraufhin kuschelte sie sich an Elronds Rücken, legte einen Arm um ihn und strich ihm liebevoll über das Gesicht.

  Elrond starrte nun aus dem Fenster und konnte sich nicht wirklich über die Liebkosungen freuen.

  „Guten Morgen, mein Liebster“, wünschte ihm Celebrían heiter, noch nichts ahnend von der finsteren Stimmung ihre Gemahls. „Du bist schon so früh munter? Es erstaunt mich, normalerweise bin immer ich diejenige, die dich förmlich aus dem Bett werfen muss. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für einen Langschläfer ich da heirate ...!“

  „Ich habe dich doch nicht geweckt, oder?“, erkundigte sich Elrond tonlos.

  Celebrían strich ihm über das ebenholzschwarze Haar und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber nein, wie könntest du?“, versicherte sie. „Und außerdem ist ja heute dein Ehrentag, da verzeihe ich dir alles. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“

  „Hm“, brummte Elrond nur missmutig und nahm die Glückwünsche ansonsten kommentarlos hin.

  Jetzt verflogen auch Celebríans letzte Aufheiterungsversuche. Sie setzte sich auf und sah auf ihren Gemahl herab. „Es ist jedes Jahr dasselbe“, sagte sie. „Du bist furchtbar schlecht gelaunt, verkriechst dich in deiner Bibliothek und nicht einmal ich bekomme mehr als drei zusammenhängende Worte aus dir heraus. Doch ich frage mich: Wieso?! Was ist so schlimm daran, den Geburtstag wenigstens ein wenig zu feiern, zumindest mit der Familie? Dann sei eben Herr von Bruchtal, ein großes Fest mit dem ganzen Haushalt muss es ja dennoch nicht gleich werden. Warum nicht einmal du und ich und unsere Söhne?“

  „Ich hasse diesen Tag!“, brauste Elrond mit einem Male auf. Er fuhr auf, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Celebrían sah sofort, dass es ihrem Gemahl ganz und gar nicht gut ging, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. Dankbar für ihren Trost lehnte er sich gegen sie.

  „Dass ich diesen Tag hasse, ist nicht ohne Grund“, sagte er, nun ruhiger als noch vor Momenten. „Mein Bruder, Elros, starb nicht an irgendeinem Tag, er starb auf fast die Stunde genau vor exakt 3119 Jahren an unserem 500. Geburtstag. Vielleicht weißt du jetzt, warum ich Jahr für Jahr für Jahr darauf bestehe, dass ihr niemals diesen verfluchten Tag erwähnt, und warum ich dir nie selbst gesagt habe, wann ich geboren wurde.“

  „O Elrond“, hauchte Celebrían und zog ihn noch ein wenig fester in ihre Arme. „Warum trifft es immer nur dich? Du hast das nicht verdient, niemals.“

  Er erwiderte die Umarmung, dankbar für den Halt, den Celebrían ihm versprach. „Damals zerbrach etwas in mir und wurde nie wieder ganz. Die Narben schmerzen noch immer und werden immerfort schmerzen. Es war ein einziger Kampf, diese ewig währende Nacht zu durchqueren, manchmal hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte ihn liebend gern aufgegeben.“

  „Vielleicht ist aber genau das ein Grund zum Feiern“, sagte Celebrían sanft.

  Elrond sah sie erstaunt und zweifelnd an. „Wie meinst du das?“

  „Sag nichts, ich kenne dich, du frisst lieber alles in dich hinein, anstatt dich wenigstens auszusprechen“, sagte Celebrían. „Dass du es gerade tust, erstaunt mich, zugegebener Maßen, schon ein wenig. Ich glaube, ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass du über deine Sorgen reden sollt, beinahe könnte ich darauf wetten, dass du das schon zur Genüge von anderen gehört hast. Aber du tust ja überhaupt gar nichts, um deinen Nöten und Kümmernissen entgegen zu wirken! Genau deshalb sage ich, dass dies ein Grund ist zu feiern. Einfach mal froh zu sein und sich um nichts sorgen zu müssen, das würde dir sicher helfen. Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt deinen Geburtstag feiern, sondern … ich weiß nicht, den nahenden Frühling zum Beispiel. Lass es uns wenigstens einmal probieren.“

  Elrond schwieg eine ganze Weile und sah weiterhin nur aus dem Fenster. „Ich bin solch eine Tragödie, eine einzige Tragödie …“, seufzte er und verfiel erneut in Schweigen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und wusch sich, in der schwachen Hoffnung, dass seine Söhne ihn mit ihren Glückwünschen in Ruhe lassen würden.

  Celebrían seufzte und tat es ihrem Gemahl schließlich gleich. Wie nur, wie, fragte sie sich, könnte sie ihrem Gemahl helfen, wenn er sich einfach nicht helfen ließ? Vielleicht sollte sie Rethtulu fragen oder gleich Ceomon.

  Obwohl … Ihr kam eine Idee.

  Sie trat auf ihn zu und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Er ergriff sie. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich habe eine bessere Idee, was wir feiern können. Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich schwanger bin?“

  Vollkommen verblüfft hielt Elrond sie auf Armeslänge von sich und sah sie groß an? „Echt?“, fragte er in genau dem erstaunten Ton, der ihn laut Maglor schon als Kind ausgemacht hatte.

  Celebrían strahlte. „Ja, echt!“, verkündete sie. „Es ist wunderbar!“

  Für den Moment war aller Ärger mit seinem Geburtstag vergessen. Nicht minder überglücklich schloss er seine wundervolle Gemahlin in die Arme. Seine wunderwundervolle Gemahlin! „Ja, das ist wunderbar.“

  „Los, komm, lass es uns den anderen sagen. Unsere kleinen Rabauken wird es sicher freuen, dass sie noch ein Geschwisterchen bekommen“, trällerte Celebrían und hüpfte schon im nächsten Moment froher Dinge davon. Nicht mehr ganz so betrübt als noch vor Minuten folgte ihr Elrond.

  Sie kamen gerade einmal bis zur Tür.

  „Ich konnte es leider nicht verhindern“, begrüßte sie Ceomon mit bedauernder Miene und trat zur Seite. Hinter ihm standen Elladan und Elrohir mit einer riesigen Geburtstagstorte, die von obern bis unten mit rosa Zuckerguss überzogen war.

  „ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!!!“, verkündeten sie gut hörbar für ganz Bruchtal und hätten in ihrem Eifer Elrond die Torte beinahe ins Gesicht gedrückt.

  „Selbst gemacht“, kommentierte Elladan noch grinsend das zusammengematschte Etwas in ihren Händen, denn nicht sonderlich viel mehr war es; die Küche besuchten sie schließlich normaler Weise nur, um sie zu plündern. Was tat man nicht alles für den Vater? Man hatte ja nur einen.

  „Vielen Dank“, brummte Elrond und schob sich die Torte aus dem Gesicht, mit dem Ergebnis, dass seine Hände über und über mit Zuckerguss und anderer Garnitur bekleistert waren. „Na toll …“ Seine Laune sank schon wieder merklich.

  Ceomon hob eine Augenbraue und reichte ihm ein Tuch. „Und Ihr wollt nicht einmal Rethtulus Dekoration mit der ihr gebührenden Ehre bedenken?“, fragte er im scherzenden Ton. „Immerhin bin ich selbst Zeuge geworden, wie er noch weit vor Sonnenaufgang aufstand, um Glorfindel in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen, damit er wenigstens einen Tag Ruhe gibt. Obwohl wahrscheinlich jetzt eher das Gegenteil der Fall sein wird …“

  „Dieser Elb ist eine Katastrophe!“, rief Elrond unwillkürlich. „Kann es nicht lassen!“

  „Was erwartet Ihr anderes, wenn er einst Herrn Maedhros diente?“, erwiderte Ceomon.

  „Lass den armen Rethtulu in Ruhe“, scherzte Celebrían. „Er ist ein Segen, finde ich! Immerhin muss nicht ich deinem Chaos hinterher räumen.“

  Grummelnd gab sich Elrond geschlagen.

  Sie begaben sich gemeinsam zum Frühstück und überall wurde Elrond Zeuge von Rethtulus klammheimlicher Arbeitswut. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Elb ganz Bruchtal im Alleingang auf Hochglanz poliert … Der Frühstücksraum war freilich nicht verschont geblieben worden, es hatte ihn sogar am schlimmsten getroffen. Girlanden zierten die Decke und ein großer Blumenstrauß stand auf Elrond Platz am bereits gedeckten Tisch.

  Der Verursacher des ganzen stand seelenruhig hinter Elronds Stuhl und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Elrond ihn finster anstarrte. Wie üblich trug Rethtulu seine obligatorische eindrucksvolle Rüstung, in der er sich dennoch trotz allem lautloser und unauffälliger als ein Schatten bewegen konnte; Elrond hatte bis zu diesem Tage nicht herausgefunden, wie Rethtulu das anstellte.

  „Guten Morgen“, wünschte er dem Hausherren. „Ich hoffe, der Herr hat wohl geruht.“

  Elrond verdrehte die Augen. Anders als Ceomon war Rethtulu recht streif im Umgang und allzeit auf die Wahrung der Förmlichkeit bedacht. Noch so eine Sache, die Elrond ihm einfach nicht austreiben konnte.

  „Du sollst nicht immer ungefragt dein Unwesen treiben“, versuchte er es dennoch.

  Rethtulu blieb davon unbeeindruckt und schob ihm den Stuhl zurecht, damit er sich setzten konnte. „Auch der Herr Maedhros sagte dies“, gab er zu Antwort, „aber sein Schaden war es dennoch nicht.“

  Ceomon grinste.

  „ _Adar_ , du kannst kapitulieren“, feixten die Zwillinge.

  Elrond fügte sich grummelnd seinem Schicksal und setzte sich.

  Celebrían nahm neben ihm Platz, ihre Söhne sowie Ceomon und Rethtulu setzten sich ebenfalls. Sie räusperte sich und war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt. Wie immer in solchen Situationen wurde sie flatterhaft.

  „Wir alle wissen ja, dass mein Herr Gemahl uns liebend gern die Freude verwehrt, seinen Geburtstag zu feiern“, begann sie. „Daher haben wir heute beschlossen, nicht dieses Ereignis zu feiern. sondern etwas anderes.“

  Noch ehe Celebrían auch nur Luft holen konnten, meldeten sich ihre Söhne zu Wort. „Und was ist jetzt mit der schönen Torte? Wir haben uns solche Mühe gemacht! Extra noch groß Geburtstagsglückwünsche darauf geschrieben. Auch wenn sie irgendwie … verlustig gegangen sind.“

  Celebrían funkelte sie für die Unterbrechung an. Dann holte sie tief Luft und verkündete gerade heraus: „Ich bin schwanger!“

  Sofort sprangen die Zwillinge auf. „Au ja!“, brüllten sie. „Kleines Geschwisterchen zum Verziehen!“

  „Wagt es euch!“, donnerte sogleich Elrond.

  Ceomon und Rethtulu kümmerten sich nicht weiter um die drei und brachten Celebrían ihre Glückwünsche. Celebrían strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

  „So, Herr Elrond“, wandte sich Ceomon schließlich an Elrond, „jetzt habt nicht einmal Ihr noch einen Grund, Trübsal zu blasen. Ich will ein Lächeln sehen, mindestens!“

  Nicht einmal Elrond konnte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zurückhalten. Trotz allem war dieser Tag kein sonderlich Erfreulicher. Und wie könnte er jemals erfreulich sein? Denn Erlos war nicht mehr bei ihm, er war für immer fort, endgültig und unumstößlich. Doch das einzige, was ihn an Tagen wie diesen wirklich glücklich machen könnte, wäre sein Bruder. Ihn aber würde er niemals wieder sehen, nicht in Aman und nicht am Ende der Zeit.


End file.
